The Argonian's Secret
by Roadphill
Summary: An Elderly Argonian recounts a fantastical story to a yound Imperial Watchmen...


The babbling water of the Corbolo broke as the Argonian surfaced.

He sat in the sun, and allowed the warm breeze, breaking from the Valus mountains, to dry him.

"Put some clothes on, old man before I throw you in the dungeon, who are you anyway? I haven't seen you in Cheydinhal before" barked a deep throaty voice.

The Argonian turned to see the owner of the voice. A tall Imperial, one of the Cheydinhal guards. He looked weary, as though the heavy armour about his person weighed him down more than it should.

" My apologies, well met" the Argonian replied.

"I am Klatoo, I lived here once, a long time ago. I only wished to see the place again, and find a friend before I part with Nirn for good"

The guards clenched jaw softened as he regarded Klatoo. The colour in the Argonian's crest was fading, and he was hunched over. A small dagger, cane and a staff lay on the grass, next to a pile of simple rags.

"Here let me help you up" The guard extended his hand and was met by the scaly, but surprisingly strong grip of the old lizard.

"Thanks" the slight roll of the Argonian S was noticeable for the first time.

Klatoo dressed as the guard turned his back.

"And what is your name, friend?" Klatoo asked.

"Morius" the big Imperial replied.

"May I walk with you for awhile, Morius, as long as it doesn't impede your duties?"

And with that they walked, Klatoo on his cane, Morius striding beside.

Morius, who was sweating profusely despite the shade of the graceful willows, talked about the issues of the day, the state of Cheydinhal and the Empire in general. Despite himself, he was beginning to like the old Argonian.

"I must say, the town lookss remarkable. After Umbriel, I feared that it would be lost for ever". Klatoo stopped and gazed up at the quaint Dunmer-esque spires.

"What do you mean?" Morius barked, incredulously. "Umbriel was hundreds of years ago!"

Klatoo turned to look at him, gave a wink and tapped his nose.

This seemed to be all that was needed to be said on the subject. Morius would later say, when recounting the story to his wife, the Argonian's presence made Nebulous possibilities seem all too real.

They walked and talked some more until they came to the Over-Arch Inn.

There was a beggar sitting outside, who seemed to disregard Morius completely.

"Sir" he shouted in a pleading tone directed at Klatoo, "A Septim, sir, for my children".

"Nice try, R'dar, you've got as many Childen as Pelagius. None" Morius spat.

"Pleease" the beggar lunged at Klatoo and grabbed his ragged tunic.

Morius' nostrils were instantly invaded by a rich, sickly scent that almost made him gag. Skooma, he thought.

Just as Morius drew his steel Blade, Klatoo raised a finger that stopped him in his tracks. The old man drew a brassy looking piece of metal from his tunic and held it out to the beggar, who instantly dropped to his knees.

"This is Dwemer Ingot, friend" Klatoo crooned. It is worth far more than a Septim. If the Khajiti poison is what your heart truly desires, then you shall have it".

"Thankyou, sir thankyou, thankyou" R'dar was practically prostrate as he gave his thanks. He then scurried off down an alley with his exotic new treasure.

"Why did you give him that?" Morius was incredulous. "That will get him enough Skooma to kill him"

"He won't get Skooma. Believe me, I know"

Morius began to protest, but seeing the look in Klatoo's eyes, thought better of it.

"Morius, I wish for a mug of Ale and some Sweetroll, would your wife object to you joining me in the Inn later? I have a story to tell you, for sure Mead would make it easier to speak, and to hear."

"Well my patrol finishes at 8, mayhap I could drop by after?"

"Wonderful, I look forward to it my friend" and with that Klatoo limped up the steps and into the gloom of The Over Arch.

Morius continued his duties for the rest of the day, with little incident, save a drunken brawl and a fool claiming to be the second coming of the Grey Fox in one of the stores. The odd little Argonian was never far from his thoughts. He found himself eagerly awaiting the passing of the hours.

After speaking briefly to his wife. Morius made his way back through Cheydinhal to his meeting. The stars, glittered like diamonds in the evening sky. He felt a tremendous weight on his chest, as though his actions were being shaped by destiny. Even his vision was affected, and the pretty architecture of the town had taken on an almost dreamlike, fairy tale quality. His mouth was dry, and even his undercarriage seemed to be trying to draw back into his body.

Morius reached the doors of the Over Arch, took a deep breath and made his way inside.

The Inn was well lit and warm, and the good natured cacophony of inebriated men filled the Imperial's ears. The hearth crackled and the heat and noise shook him from the odd state of mind he had felt on his short journey.

He received calls of greeting from several people as he scanned the room, looking for Klatoo. In the eastern corner, alone, the old fellow sat.

As Morius made his way over, the sense of unseen forces overtook him again. Klatoo had his back to the wall, a candle on the table illuminating his face beneath, giving it a ghostly quality.

The alcohol had clearly taken effect on the old Argonian as he greeted Morius "Well met, friend, well met" he enthused. "Colovian Brandy?"

"Well" Morius replied "I'm not sure my wife would approve, but I am game. How do like the Over Arch?"

Klatoo smiled "I like it some, not as much as the Newhaven that sat across the way once. That was an establishment! Damn Umbriel!"

They made small talk for awhile as they supped.

When the second bottle of Brandy had arrived at the table, Klatoo was exuberant.

"Morius, now I must tell you why I invited you here. I needed the Brandy to loosen my tongue, I fear the Ale would not have been sufficient."

"Go on" Morius replied.

"I must start at the beginning, my friend. But before I do, I must ask that you refrain from interrupting unless you must. If my tongue stops speaking of these things this eve, I fear it may never start again" Morius nodded.

Klatoo continued "Many, many years ago I was adopted by a Dunmer couple who lived here in Cheydinhal. Funny isn't it? An Argonian being adopted by Dunmer. But these lovely folk where Hlaalu. They treated me as a child, not as a slave, like some might. When I grew to man age, I helped my adopted father tend the fields in the farm, and we frequented the Newhaven some nights."

Morius noticed the recollection seemed to make the year's drop from the Argonian's face. He was concerned, however with the frequent mentions of the Newhaven. That was destroyed hundreds of years ago the dark days of Umbriel. Still he meant to humour the old man and he couldn't shake the strange feeling of otherworldlyness surrounding this meeting.

" One night, in the Inn, a family of Redguard traders that were passing through, entered." Klatoo's face was positively radiant now.

"It was then, that I saw her for the first time. She was beautiful. Dark skinned, tall, maybe even as tall as you Morius. Her hair was blacker than the eye of a Hargraven and it hung almost to her waist. Her name was Zarine."

A huge, toothy smile had broken out on Klatoo's face as he spoke the name. Morius had always thought that Argonian's had a sly look when they smiled. This one just looked earnest.

"She and I became friends. Even after her family moved on, she stayed here. Loved adventure. It took some convincing, but Zarine talked me into looking around some of the caves and mines around Cheydinhal. We came across a few Goblins,a Dreugh or two and the odd Skeever. They were no problem for her. By the Nine could she fight! Typical Redguard. Me, I had a bow and I knew a couple of healing spells, but compared to her, HA!"

Klatoo said this last word so loud a couple on the table next to them looked around. Morius was rapt.

"We found a few small treasures in these places and an odd weapon. Months went by, and she decided to return to her family in Rihad. I was bereft, until she asked me to come with her. I loved her, and I believed she loved me although it was never spoken between us. How could I refuse? I was scared of course, I had never left Cyrodiil"

Klatoo paused for a moment to swallow a glug of the Colovian Brandy.

"So we left. It was a long and arduous. We came across many a bandit before we had even got out of the Nibenay Basin, but together we managed to scrape past them. Sometimes we slept in caves, sometimes under the stars. Eventually we made it through to Hammerfell. Have you ever been, Morius?"

The big Imperial, who merely wanted the story to continue, simply said "No".

"It is a strange and exotic land" Klatoo continued. "Much like my Zarine, exotic and beautiful. On our way to Rihad, we found a Dwemer ruin. Neither I, nor Zarine had ever been inside one. I was sceptical of the danger, but she could not resist. So we entered. This was the moment my life would change for ever." Klatoo drank again.

"We made our way through, it was a curious place indeed. Steam blew from pipes, cogs whirred. The Dwemer really where a remarkable race. I had heard of the Automatons, but never seen one. I can readily admit I was scared. Even Zharine was cautious. Every time we moved it took a tremendous willpower. Oil was all over the ground seeping through grates. We saw the first one after a few minutes. I had read books and seen diagrams, so I recognized a Dwarven Spider when I saw one. It was battered on the ground. We found more of them, all broken and destroyed in the next chamber. We even found a Dwarven Sphere, full of Ebony arrows. We eventually came to what I thought was the last chamber. There was huge brass statues along the walls, three times the height of a Troll. We found the bodies of two unfortunate souls there, and they had clearly been dead for some time. One was definitely an Orc , the other I could not say." Klatoo had paused again. This time he did not reach for the Brandy, but pulled himself up in his chair, and took a deep breath.

"Suddenly, one of the statues moved...It was a Centurion"

"Stendarr's mercy!" Morius cried

"Yes." Klatoo said softly "We both ducked, dived tried avoid the beasts arms. I started firing arrows at it, but it merely brushed them off. Zarine charged, and took out one of its legs with her sword. The monster was felled and I pummeled it with more arrows. We thought it dead, but...but..it wasn't. Its last move before it expired was to club Zarine with one of its hammer shaped arms."

Morius inhaled sharply.

"I ran to her, tried my healing spells, poured a potion down her throat, alas, it was not enough. My Zarine, my beautiful Redguard love, was dead."

Morius regarded Klatoo shaking a little as he spoke the last word, a single tear running down his scaly cheek.

"I cried out to the heavens, and cursed the divines. Some time later, I noticed that a door to another chamber had opened from behind whence the Centurion came. With heavy heart I rose myself, thinking that the least I could do was find out what more secrets this infernal ruin held. Inside the the door, lay a curious looking circular room, blue and brassy. It had lights that appeared to point at the roof, and an unusual looking cube in the centre, covered in runes."

At this point, Klatoo was interrupted by the owner of the establishment, a buxom Breton maid, bringing over another bottle of Brandy.

"So" Klatoo continued. "There was a device at the top of some stairs that had three buttons on. I made my way to it and began to press them. The lights moved around, until they all settled on the cube. Then it happened, Morius! The cube began to glow, it opened and by the Nine, inside was….. an Elder Scroll."

Morius physically jumped in his seat.

"There was a blinding flash of light. And...I saw everything. Every note of time itself. The creation of Nirn! I saw Dark Anchors drop from the sky, I saw a war of three banners. I saw a false Emperor and a Staff Of Chaos. I saw a worm with a crown, an undead King and a Brass god. I saw a council, Tribunal, Dagoth-Ur and The Red Mountain erupting. I saw the line of the Septim's end and a Champion become a mad god. I saw drinkers of blood try to darken the sun and someone born of fire banish Alduin forever. I saw..I saw the Aedra, Morius. They were so mighty, and so right!"

Morius saw that Klatoo was openly crying now. "Do you believe me, friend?"

Morius could barely speak. He was utterly enthralled. "Yes" he croaked. "Yes I believe you."

"Thank the heavens you do friend. I was twenty eight years old when I went into that room. It was the Third Age. I was in that room for hundreds of years! I was in there when Umbriel floated over Tamriel. I was in there while Alduin threatened the world."

Morius was dumbfounded.

"I can only assume I was caught in some kind of Dragon Break. I don't know why, or how I was chosen. I'm no Moth Priest, or Psijic. Gods, I am not even a Mage. But chosen I was. When I left that room, my poor Zarine was nothing but bones. I made my way back into the world and tried to live my life as best I could. That is until a few weeks ago, and the Elder Scroll spoke to me again in my dream."

Klatoo seemed as though a great burden had been lifted from him, and he poured himself and Morius more Brandy.

"It told me to come to Cheydinhal and that I and my friend would journey to The Summerset Isles to find someone and warn them of their role in the hardships ahead."

Morius cleared his throat to speak. "So this friend you said you were looking for, they are the other, who must accompany you to Summerset?"

"Yes" Klatoo replied.

"Then who is this person?"

It was Klatoo's turn to clear his throat before he spoke. "It is you Morius."

"Wah..What?" Morius stammered, "It can't be me."

"It is, my friend. I saw your face in the Scroll"

"But I have a wife, I cannot just up and leave her, what would she do if I don't retu.."

Klatoo cut him off. "Only one of us will return, and that one is you. I have seen it. It is fate."

Morius was dumbstruck "I really don't know Klatoo. I really don't."

"You will. It is already written. Think about it. Tell your wife what you must. I will be at the city gate at nine am. I do not hope, for I know you will be there. I am drained now my friend and I must sleep, a room here will do nicely. Well met Morius"

With that, Klatoo stood up, wobbled a little on his cane and walked to the stairs of the Inn.

"Well met Klatoo" Morius whispered.

When Morius returned home, his wife was already asleep. He sat on the bed beside her, stroking her hair, lovingly. How could he possibly tell her that he would gone, probably for months? Now he was back in his home, with regular comforts the Argonian's story seemed more than a little fanciful. He didn't own a horse, it would take an age to get to Summerset on foot. Plus how on earth would they get past the Thalmor? They where not exactly welcoming of non- Mer. As he settled down to sleep, all these thoughts whirled round in his mind.

Morius dreamed. He dreamed of walking tree's, of a sea filled with Serpents.

He awoke in a sweat. The soft light of dawn was breaking through the window of their bedroom. He had made his decision.

He wrote a brief note to his wife. He hoped with all his being she could forgive him for what he was about to do. He placed it carefully next to her as she slept.

When Morius arrived at the gate. Klatoo was there, whittling a piece of wood with his dagger.

"Klatoo" Morius greeted his new friend.

"Ah Morius, I knew you would come. Fear not for your wife's love. She will be so happy when you return, all will be forgotten. I have paid off the guards at the gate to keep questions to a minimum. We have a long journey ahead of us friend. We cannot very well just land at one of the ports in Summerset. We will have to walk through Valenwood. I have someone there who owes me a favour. They will help us avoid Thalmor attention and get us to Skywatch. After that we shall be on our own till we reach our destination."

"How do we know who we are looking for?" Morius asked.

" We don't exactly"

"What Klatoo?"

"All I can say is that I will just know when I seen them. They could be Man, Mer, male, female. Khajit, Argonian. By the gods, it may even be a Sload!"

"Come on be serious" Morius grinned.

"I am. This person, like The Vestige, The Eternal Champion, The Hero Of Daggerfall, The Neraverine, The Hero Of Kvatch and The Dohvakin, will have no knowledge of why they are key to events to come. That is where you and I must come in Morius."

"Ok, Klatoo. Ok." Morius obliged. With heavy heart, he took a look back at The gates of Cheydinhal as they trundled off into the Nibenay Basin.

"Klatoo?" Morius asked " With all that you saw, what truly happened to the Dwemer? You know don't you?"

"Ah Morius" Klatoo said wearily. "You have done an old man a great service by joining him in the quest. The least I can do is answer this question. The story starts several hundred years ago and"….Klatoo's voice trails off into the night.


End file.
